haunted pasts
by sinead G
Summary: when sara's past comes back to haunt her who will help her deal with it. eventualy NS. chapter 20 up.
1. Chapter 1

she slowly and as quietly as she could walked down the hall to the stairs making sure not to stand on one of the squeaky floor boards, she wanted to get upstairs to her room and into her closet she wanted to get to her place. Her safe place. The place where she would go and hide when the arguments started and God had they started. She had heard them from the other end of the house she could tell that her father was drunk yet again.

As she made her way down the hall she heard the crashing of the pots and pans as they hit the floor and the smashing of the plates hit what sounded like the kitchen wall. No doubt there will be yet another trip to the hospital tonight. With her mother coming up with yet another story about how she fell down the stairs and the unconvinced looks that the medics would return to her.

As she moved further down the hall the shouting and screaming got louder and louder and just as she got to the kitchen door which was a jar she heard a big thud which sounded like someone hitting the floor. She poked her head in slightly so not to be noticed and that's when she saw it.

Her mother leaning over her father with a knife in her hand stabbing him again and again and this time it was him fighting back against her and then he stopped fighting. He stopped moving and just lay there. It was obvious he was dead but still her mother just kept striking and striking him with the knife. She started counting the number of stabs her mother struck 12, 13, 14, 15... God was she ever going to stop. What was going to happen when she did? So many questions and not enough answers 17, 18, 19, 20... and then she stopped and just collapsed to the floor staring from the knife to the body and back again.

She knew she has to get out of there move before her mother saw her so she slowly started moving back towards the front door but then one of the floor boards squeaked and she froze she looked back at her mother and her mother just started at her. she knew she has to move get out of there and run as fast as she could. her brain was telling her to move but her feet weren't listening they couldn't move it was like the were glued to the floor. she stood there for what felt like hours froze in that spot unable to move and then her mother got up and started to walk towards the door knife still in hand with this look in her eye a mortified look. Her feet finally heard her just as her mother got to the kitchen door. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her up the stairs

"SARA COME BACK HERE. IM NOT GOING TO HURT YOU" her mother half shouted half sobbed after her. But Sara just kept on running she knew that that she had to get away from her mother. She got to the top of the stairs and ran into her brother's room slamming the door behind her and locking it. She ran over to the phone and dialled 911. as the phone started ringing she heard her mother on the other side of the door banging on it an shouting her name.

"Hello which emergency service do you require" said and soft squeaky voice at the other end of the line when the phone was finally answered

"The police please" sobbed the frightened little girl

"hello this is the police what your emergency" another voice said this one much deeper then the first.

"Please help me" she whispered "he's dead" "she killed him and now she coming after me" "and she has a knife"

"What your name darling" said the man letting out a breath that had been held in from the second he has heard the frightened little girl's voice

"Sara" she whispered

"And how old are you Sara"

"Ten"

His heart dropped ten years old he couldn't believe it "and who is it that you think is dead"

There was a long pause "my daddy" pause "he's dead" another pause "I saw her kill him" yet another pause "and now she is trying to kill me. Please help me I don't want to die" she sobbed

Outside the door you could still here her mother screaming and banging on the door trying to open it.

"SARA, SARA OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW IM NOT GOING O HURT YOU PLEASE I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU, I LOVE YOU" her mother said. Half sobbing half shouting

Back in the room Sara ran over to the closet phone in hand sobbing her mother still banging on the door

"Sara, Sara can you here me are you still there" came the voice on the other end of the phone

And then there was a bang and her mother had opened the door and was shouting out for her

"Sara, Sara where are you" and then she heard another voice a mans voice also calling her name she knew that voice she just couldn't work out where from.

Her mother started to walk towards the closet door still shouting her name and so was the man from the telephone and the third voice but this voice wasn't coming from the room or from the other end of the telephone this voice sounded like it was coming from inside her head

"Please no" she sobbed as she saw her mother reaches out for the handle of the closet door "please don't hurt me" "please, please". All of a sudden it felt like someone was shaking her and just as her mother put her hand on the handle and started to turn it she jolted up from the break room couch with sweat pouring down her face and her heart racing realising it was just another dream no not a just another dream it was more then that it was another nightmare.

It took her a couple of seconds to get her bearing. She wasn't at home in bed where she usually was when she had this nightmare but she was lay on the break room couch where she had dosed off. As she looked around she saw the look of horror, worry and concern on four familiar faces...

Well that's it my first chapter done let me no what you all think. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for all the reviews eveyone i really appcieate them. heres chapter two.

i also forgot to mention this is set after series 5

* * *

Everyone just started for a minute shocked and unsure what to say. then she heard that voice again the voice from her dream and turned to see him sat on the coffee table just infront of the couch. "are you ok" he asked again grabbing her hand and creasing his thumb over the back of it gently. she pulled away abit too quickly and forcefully. and she saw the look of disappointment in his eyes.

"im fine Nick" she said sitting up straight facing him and pulling a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "it was just a dream" she could feel four sets of eyes burning on the back of her neck.

"it was more then just a dream Sara. from the way you were whimpering out and by what you were saying it was alot more then just a dream"

Shock over took her. she looked down at the ground. what had they heard what was it she had said. she looked back up and into his eyes. she hesitated for a moment before asking "what... what was it... that I was saying."

he looked at her and into her eyes before standing up an going over to the counter behind her and poured himself a cup of coffee. she got up from of the couch and turned round looking at the rest of her co-workers properly for the first time. "Nick" she said staring at him with his back to her "nick" she said again this time a little louder " what was I saying" this time he turned around and faced her staring once again in to her eyes. he heisted before running his hand threw is hair before answering "you said... you said that... umm... well... ummm- "Nick" she shouted even louder then the last time "tell me... please"

Nick looked down at his shoes then back up at her before answering you said "please help me" "he's dead" "she killed him and now she coming after me" " she has a knife"

Sara stared at him in shock then at each one of her co workers before staring back at him she suddenly felt like she was going to puke and then bolted out the door and down the corridor as fast as she could

"SARA" "SARA WAIT" she heard nick shouting after her but she kept running straight to the bathroom and in to the cubicle to empty her stomach contents

"SARA" Nick shouted again going to the door of the break room only to be stopped by Catherine who had finally found her voice since Sara had woken up "nick don't... you stay here... I'll go"

* * *

Catherine slowly walked sown the corridor receiving looks from the lab techs who had heard Nick shouting Sara's name and who had seen Sara run down the corridor and into the bathroom. when Catherine reached her ladies room she waited for moment before entering to hear Sara finish throwing up and the flushing of the toilet.

Sara opened the toilet door and went over to the sink to wash her hands and face and to rinse her mouth out. she then looked up and stared into the mirror and saw Catherine staring back at her. she grabbed some paper towel from the dispenser next to the sink and patted her face dry. she threw the paper towels into the bin before turning round to face her they just stared at each other but before either women could say anything there was a knock as the door. both women turned to face it as it squeaked open to see Greg Sanders standing there.

"sorry to interrupt anything girls but grissom is waiting in the break room to hand out assignments"

"just give us a sec ok Greg we will be right there" came Catherine

"ok" replied Greg. he turned and gave Sara a weak smile before turning and leaving the two women alone again

"come on we don't want to keep Grissom waiting" came Sara a couple of seconds later

"no I guess we don't" replied Catherine before turning round and leaving also

Sara looked at herself in the mirror trying to compose herself before she too left the ladies room.

she slowly walked down the corridor back to the break room dragging her feet as slowly as she could.

she had just about reached the break room but stopped and listened to what everyone was saying. they all had there backs turned to the door and didn't notice her standing there...

what were they saying... well you are going to have to wait till the next chapter to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews they are very encouraging and now chapter 3.

What were her fellow CSI talking about.

* * *

Recap: Sara was walking back to the break room but stopped at the door when she heard her name so she stood there and listened to what they were saying about her.

* * *

"I'm really worried about her Grissom she says that it was just a dream but it was more then that. She needs to take a break before she does some damage" came Nicks voice "it not healthy"

"I'm just as worried Nick" replied Grissom "but you no what Sara is like she's stubborn"

Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing how dare he, how dare any of them what was it do with them, what did anything in her life have to do with them.

"She hasn't been the same since that case at the mental hospital" said Greg

Catherine, Warrick and Nick just looked at him and then at Grissom

"What do you mean" asked Warrick "what happened"

"you never heard, well Sara and Grissom were on this case where a patient had died in the mental hospital and they were searching one of the nurses offices when Grissom steeped out for a minute Then one of the patients walked in a locked the door" he paused for a minute before Continuing "anyway he started walking towards her and jumps at her taking a knife out and putting it to her neck" Greg finished

"What why didn't she tell me... I mean us" asked Nick a little hurt that Sara hadn't confided in him. He thought they were close, that they had something, I guess I was wrong he thought to himself.

Grissom turned to Greg and asked "when did she tell you about it"

Greg hesitated before answering he wasn't sure if he should tell them "well" he finally answered. "The night it happened I went out for a couple of beers. I'm sat there at one end of the bar and I look down at the other end of the bar and I see Sara sat there drinking so I went over to say hello but as I got closer I could see that she was pretty wasted so I went over to her and persuaded her to let me drive her home. So when we got to her apartment I got her inside and sat her down on the couch she looked up at me and burst into tears. I had never seen her like that. It scared me" he paused for a minute trying to keep is eyes welling up. He thought back to that night, and remembered the way she looked at him before she broke down he felt so helpless like he should have done something to help her.

"Anyway she just broke down and told me what happened and what she was thinking and feeling when it happened. Anyway eventually she fell asleep so I just covered her up and left. I don't even no if she remembers it because the next night she came in all fine like nothing ever happened. So I didn't bring it up with her. I didn't want to embarrass her"

The truth was she did remember, of course she would never tell him that because she was ashamed. Ashamed at how she so easily broke down like that how she wasn't able to keep it together.

she was so lost in thought that she didn't hear anyone walk up behind her and it wasn't until she felt a hand go on to her shoulder which made her jump she turned round to see Brass standing there she gave him a fake happy smile.

"Hey Sara are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to go in" Brass said smiling

Sara turned back round to see everyone in the break room staring at her. They knew she had been standing there listening to them talk about her and she knew they knew.


	4. Chapter 4

She forcefully made herself walk into the break room over to the counter and pour herself a cup of coffee. Once again she could feel every set of eyes burning into the back of her neck. She knew that she has to turn around but she was waiting for Grissom to start handing out assignments that way not all attention would be on her.

Grissom waited a couple of seconds and when she still hadn't turned around he proceeded with the assignments.

"Well anyway nothing has come in yet so it's paper work till something-

"Actually" said Brass interrupting" that's why I am here mass murder at a half way house number of db unknown yet but it's big your going to need everyone on this" Brass answered before turning round and heading back out the break room. " I'll meet you there" Brass shouted over his shoulder.

"Ok thanks" replied Grissom. Everyone stood up to walk out the room. Sara chucked the rest of her coffee away and put her mug in the sink. She turned round to see Grissom staring back at her.

"Sara before you leave can I have I word with you in my office please."

Go screw yourself Grissom she thought to herself. She knew it was more then a word hr wanted. He wanted to have some big lecture about taking time off and saying how he was worried about her yet avoiding asking what was wrong. It was always the same.

"What's the point? Why not just say what you want to say that way you don't have to all meet up later and talk about me some more" Sara said coldly.

"Come on Sara that's a bit harsh isn't it. There's something wrong with you we can all see it. We're just trying to help

"YEAH WELL I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP" Sara shouted back

Everyone just looked at her shocked by her out burst.

"And Grissom" Sara spoke more quietly this time " why act like you even care. You wouldn't know that there was something wrong with me if it came and bit you in the arse, the only reason you want to have this so called chat is because everyone else has mentioned it to you"

" We do care Sara each and everyone of us. We just want to make sure that you are ok," said Nick finally speaking

Sara laughed, " You have got to be kidding me right I've not been ok for along time. I don't know what being ok is anymore"

Nick stepped forward and looked into her eyes "and why that Sara. Why aren't you ok. What happened to you to make you be this way."

"Be what way Nick" Sara replied.

"So cold. So lonely. So hidden."

Sara was shocked she couldn't believe that she was hearing this especially from Nick. " I … you….it" Sara stumbled. She couldn't believe it

"What Sara. What made you become so heartless"

A single tear escape down Sara's cheek

Finally knowing he had gone to far Catherine stepped forward and placed her hand on Nicks shoulder before interjecting "that's enough Nick you've gon-"

"No its not enough" Nick interrupted looking at Catherine and the back at Sara " if she just told what was wrong then-"

"Are you serious" Sara said interrupting Nick before he had time to continue "the question isn't what wrong it's what not wrong"

Everyone looked at her confused at what she just said

"What do you mean Sara" Catherine.

"Well just look at me i'm not the most stable person in the world" Sara said leaning back against the counter. She took a deep breath before continuing. " You no I envy each and everyone one of you because you all have something i've never had or will have"

"And what that Sara" Nick spoke softly

Sara looked at them all and then to the floor before looking back at Nick and replying not before several more tears came strolling down her face. "A… a family, friends, someone who actually loves you, someone that will always be there"

Turning to Catherine "I look at you and Lindsey and I'm so jealous because…. Because you love her so much and I never had that. I never had a mother who loved me like you love Lindsey."

Grissom who had been silent since the out burst finally spoke "Sara your mother did love you. If she didn't she wouldn't have did what she did"

Everyone turned and looked at Grissom more confused then ever.

"You're wrong. If she had loved me she would never have done what she did. She would never have left me"

"What did she do Sara" asked Nick looking back at her

Sara clamed up she wasn't about to tell them one of her deepest darkest secrets. Especially not to Nick. She couldn't stand the rejection from any of them but rejection from Nick would crucify her. Hell she wouldn't have not Grissom only she was forced to.

"What" Sara asked pretending that she hadn't heard the question

"I asked what did your mother do."

Sara looked up on at the clock and then back at the group "look at the time we best get to the crime scene" Sara stated to walk toward the door but Nick grabbed hold of her arm tightly.

"Sara don't do this. Don't walk away"

"Nick" Sara said trying to pull away but only making Nick tighten his grip

"Nick" Sara said looking into his eyes "your really hurting me"

"Yeah and what about what you're doing to me Sara. Your killing me" Nick replied before letting go of her arm

Sara started to rub her arm where Nick had grabbed her and turned to Grissom. "Grissom I would like to take 3 week vacation time please effective immediately. I have plenty saved up"

"Sara don-

Grissom you either give me the vacation time or I quit it's your choice"

Grissom looked deeply at Sara before replying "fine I'll see you in three weeks"

Sara didn't even wait for anyone else to say anything before walking out of the break room into the locker room getting her stuff walking out to the car park getting in her car and just driving away.

Nick Looked at Grissom in disbelief "I cant believe you just did that. You just let her go"

"And what would you rather I did Nick say no and have her quit. You no as well as I do how stubborn Sara can be if I hadn't given her the 3 weeks she would have walked. Now come on everybody" Grissom said turning around "we have a crime scene to get to" and he walked off down the corridor Nick looked at the rest of his colleges in disbelief and then back to the empty corridor that Grissom just left down.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry it's been so long since iv posted a chapter iv been really busy.

i hoe you all enjoy

* * *

3 weeks later

so three weeks had past and no one had spoken to Sara since that day in the break room. It wasn't for the lack trying of course. Nick had gone round after shift but she wouldn't answer the door. He left her several txt and phone messages. But he got no reply. It was the same for Catherine, Greg and Warrick. Even Grisson stopped by to see her and still he got nothing.

Sara woke up to the sound of her alarm going off covered in sweat. She had just had another dream. She dragged herself out of bed and took a shower. God she thought to herself I'm not looking forward to work today. She laughed out loud to herself. She never thought she would see the day that Sara Sidle did not want to o to work

After her shower she dried her hair and got dressed and walked into her living room/kitchen area god this place was a mess she said to herself and she was right empty beer bottles dirty laundry and takeout all over the place. Truth be told she hadn't really left her place since she has been on "vacation" unless she really had to. She was worried encase she ran in to Greg, Catherine or Warrick or even worse Nick. He had come round after his shift and she had almost opened the door to him but bottled it at the last minute. He had left her tons of messages and she thought of calling him a few times even picked up the phone and stated to dial. Well she thought to herself picking up her keys and waking out the door I carnt avoid them any longer. God help me I'm going to need it today.

Nick had got in an hour early he knew that Sara was back to day and he was hoping for a chance to talk with her before shift started. But she wasn't there when he got in. so he sat in the break room and waited. Waited and waited but still she hadn't turned up. God I hope she turns up soon he thought to himself shift starts soon. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't here Catherine, Warrick and Greg walk into the break room and it wasn't until he felt someone's hand on his shoulders that made him jump bring him back to reality.

"Hey there. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." said Catherine taking her hand off his shoulder and walking over and sitting down at the end of the table.

Greg and Warrick came and joined them at the table bringing them both a cup of coffee. Catherine took a sip of her coffee before placing it down on the table and looking at Nick "are you all right you seemed a little out of it just then.

Nick took a sip of his coffee before also putting it down on the table in front of him

"yeah I'm fine" he replied

Catherine just stared at him and gave him one of her do I look like I was born yesterday looks.

"really I'm fine" he paused before continuing "it just Sara's back today and I haven't spoken to her since that day. I not sure what kind of reception I'm going to get"

"I'm sure it will be fine" replied Catherine

Nick knew that Catherine was only trying to help but she sounded so unconvincing.

"come on Catherine I no that you don't honestly believe that. the way I spoke to her Cath you saw it. you saw her. I made her cry. Sara's not the sort of person just to cry like that. I really hurt her Cath and now I'm afraid she will never forgive me" he finished

"of course she will man. you and Sara are close you always have been. out of all of us Sara is closes to you. you wont lose that I promise.

Nick just sat there thinking about Warrick had just said. it was true he and Sara were quite close. they had gotten a lot closer since he was buried alive. She had really been there for him afterwards. not that the other weren't of course. but with Sara it was different it had been her that would phone after a nightmare or if he just needed someone to talk to. he could really talk he'd never been able to do that with anyone before. he'd talk to her about anything and everything. they could talk all night and never run out of things to say. he thought they were close but the more he thought about it the more he realised that they never talked about Sara always him and if he did try and talk to her about herself she somehow always seemed to turn it round and start talking about him again. he never noticed that until now. he actually found it quite amusing in a weird sort of way. but that's why he was crazy about her.

Nick lost his train of thought when he heard someone walk into the break room he looked up to see if it was Sara put saw that it was only Grissom. Nick looked at the clock and saw that shift started in a couple of minutes. God I hope he turns up he thought to himself. and as if she has heard him Sara just strolled into the break room normally as if nothing happened in here 3 week previously.

"Hey everyone" she said walking over to the coffee pot and pouring herself a coffee.

"anyone else want one"

"no I'm alright" replied Catherine "me too" said Greg "me three" replied Warrick

Nick was the only one to stay quite

"what about you Nick you want one"

"No I'm good thanks"

Sara finished pouring her coffee and went and sat sown next to Greg. everyone just sat there all quite not sure of what to say.

"So" Greg finally said deciding that it was time to break the ice and start speaking "did you have a good vacation" turning and looking at Greg

God you idiot Nick thought to himself only you would be so stupid as to ask that. he wanted to kick seven shades out of him

"yeah it was alright" Sara replied "anything interesting happen here"

Nick could see what she was doing she was pretending like nothing had happened and that she had just simply been away on vacation. he wasn't surprised really this was just the way that Sara was. after something happened Sara dealt with it by just blocking it out and pretending that nothing happened.

"not really" it's been quite slow" replied

"yeah no one's felt like committing many crimes lately" finished Greg

"well that must have been fun" Sara joked. she was trying hard just for everything to get back to the way it was before the outburst.

"oh so much fun" replied Catherine smiling

"well I hate to interrupt but we got a busy day" replied Grissom.

"Please but me on with Sara Grissom please, please, please" Nick whispered in his head

"Please don't put me on with Nick Grissom or you for that matter or Catherine. put especially not Nick" Sara whispered to herself in her head

"Catherine, Warrick missing persons report" said Grissom handing Catherine the slip.

"I'm driving" Warrick said standing up grabbing the slip from Catherine's hands

"yeah right you wish" replied Catherine also getting up "we will see you all later she said looking at the rest of the team before he and Warrick walked out of the break room.

"Nick Sara 419 down in Henderson "

"YES, YES" shouted Nick inside his head smiling. thank you Grissom I could kiss you now he thought

"NO you evil little twit I could kill you now you stupid old twit. how could you put me with him, god this is going to be torture". Sara thought to herself.

"and finally Greg you and me have got to finish are case from yesterday" Grissom replied before walking out of the room without saying another word.

"well later guys" said Greg standing up

"have fun" smirked Sara.

"Yeah yeah. catch you guys later" Greg yelled over his shoulder as he left the break room.

they both just sat there for a couple of minutes in complete silence both avoiding looking at each other.

"come on Nick say something anything" he said to himself. "come on its not hard just open your mouth and start speaking. she is going to think you are such an idiot not that she properly doesn't think that already"

unbeknown to him Sara was saying the exact same thing to herself about herself. "come on Sara what are you a chicken. this is Nick your best friend just say something... anything... no so your just going to sit here all day are you" Sara was saying to herself. then Sara realised what she was doing. "God she thought if anyone could here her now" what would they think

several more minutes passed and still neither of them had said anything. it was getting Ridicules now.

"well- so" the both started at the same time. they both smiled before Nick continued "we should get going"

"yeah we should. you want to drive"

"yeah ok"

they both stood up ready to leave the break room. "this is going to be along night" they both said to themselves as they left the break room.


	6. Chapter 6

There was nothing but the sound of the engine coming from the car as they drove to the crime scene. Nick kept stealing glances at Sara hoping to catch her attention while Sara just sat there staring out of the window. She could feel him continually looking at her but she forced herself not to look at him.

On the one hand she really hoped he wouldn't say anything about what had happened but on the other she was secretly hoping he would. She more then anything wanted to talk to him about what happened but she was too scared to be the one to bring it up. She wanted to sort out there friendship and get it back on track. There friendship meant more to her then anything. She really wanted his friendship if she couldn't have anything more then that the least she wanted his friendship she couldn't bare not have him in her life.

Sara looked over at Sara again. God she is so beautiful he thought to himself. He wondered what she was thinking and if she ever thought about him the way he thought about her.

Come on Nick don't be stupid this is Sara we are talking about why would she ever be interested in a guy like you for. He shock his head and turned his eyes back to the road in front of him

"Come on Sara. You can do it. This is Nick your best friend the guy you can talk to anything about. Just talk to him." she said to herself still staring out of the window. Sara was trying to persuade herself to start talking. "You can do it" she said "it easy."

Sara finally turned and looked at Nick for the first time since they had got in the car. She had finally built up the courage to start a proper convocation with him.

"Nick can we... she hesitated for a second "can we talk about what happened the other week

Sara hadn't realised how long they had been driving for and hadn't realised that the car had started to slow down. Nick turned to look at her as he brought the car to a stop and turned of the engine. "I don't think now is the best time to do that"

"Oh ok" Sara said sounding disappointed

Nick saw the disappointment in her eyes. He grabbed hold of her hand and Sara suddenly felt like she was on fire.

Breath Sara just breathe she kept saying to herself

Nick noticed how tense she got when he grabbed hold of her hand. Let it go they were both secretly disappointed with the lose of contact

He took a deep breath before continuing "what I mean is I think we should talk too but I don't think we should do it now." he finished. He then took of his belt and Sara realised they were here

"Oh yeah right of course" she said taking of her own seat belt. God Sara you idiot she kept saying to herself.

Nick opened the door and was about to get out when he stopped and looked back at Sara. "Listen do you want to catch breakfast after work and talk about it then"

"Yeah alright" Sara replied

"Good" Nick said smiling before stepping out of the car and shutting the door behind them. Sara followed him and they both went to the boot of his trunk to grab the Kits.

Showing their badges to the officer stood at the door they both gave him a nod before entering the house

They saw Brass staring up the stairs and walked over to them. Brass turned when he heard footsteps behind him and saw Nick and Sara walking towards him. He smiled at them both. He was glad that Sara was back. He didn't no why but he always felt very protective over Sara.

"Hey there Brass" Nick called. He and Sara both placed their kits on the floor

"Hey Nick hey Sara how are you" he asked looking at Sara

"Yeah I'm good" Sara replied "what about yourself"

"well I carnt complain." he replied back smiling "anyway 46 year old John Hauling couple of kids found him in the bedroom back door looks like a point of entrance and the kids say it was already like that. I also spoke to a couple of the neighbours they said they didn't hear anything. and-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP just then a pager went of. Brass unhooked his pager and looked at it and sighed "iv got to go I'll be back as soon as I can."

"ok. No rest for the wicked hey brass" said Nick smiling

Brass smiled back at him "yeah something like that

he started to head towards the door when he turned and put his had on Sara shoulder "it good to have you back Sara" he said smiling at her

smiling back Sara replied "it good to be back" and with that Brass turned back round and headed for the door.

Sara and Nick just stood there for a couple of minutes before Sara finally spoke

"I'll take the upstairs and you take the down" Sara asked.

"yeah ok" Nick replied

Sara picked up her kit and proceeded up the stairs. Nick just stood there watching her till she had disappeared before picking up his own kit and proceeding to the back door.

When Sara got to the top of the stairs she turned right and headed for the bedroom she walked in placing her kit on the floor taking out a pair of gloves and sticking then on before picking up her camera and starting to take pictures of the body.

Sara had been processing the bedroom for about twenty minutes and was bent over taking a couple of swabs when she heard someone enter the room. she presumed it was Nick coming to give her a hand and just carried on taking swabs when she felt someone come right up behind her she stood up and turned round and came face to face wit a man holding a gun

"don't talk, don't say a word. just get up and pack up all your stuff" he said in a deep low voice.

"why. What are you going to do" Sara replied in a scared voice

"me and you are going to walk out of the house very calmly and get in your truck and then we are going to go on a little drive. now get moving" he said pointing the gun at her

Sara was shocked. There was no way she was going to do that. she needed a plan and fast she had to think of a way to get Nick's attention without him realizing.

"what you think that we are going to be able to walk out of here just like that. there are police officers stood outside guarding the house there going to see that you didn't come in with me and they will realize that something is wrong. why don't you just give me the gun and we can talk about this before someone else gets hurt" Sara said holding her hand out for the gun

he flipped and held the gun up to the face. "do you think that I am stupid or something I can see what you are trying to do." a little bit louder

that's it Sara said to herself raise your voice

"I'm not trying to do anything. I'm trying to help you. I don't want you to something that you are going regret" Sara said holding her hands up "I just want to help you"

"help me why would you want to help me you don't even no me" he replied quietly

"its my job it's what I do, I help people"

"you want to help me then get me out of here"

"I carn-

"but you just said that you wanted to help" he said raising his voice again

come on Nick please here me Please "Sara kept repeating to herself

Meanwhile back down stairs Nick was finishing of processing when he thought he heard someone upstairs.

"_Get to grip with yourself Nick of course you heard someone upstairs Sara is up there processing the body you idiot"_. But then he heard it again it was a bit muffled but it sounded like Sara talking to someone. _"She is properly just talking to someone on her phone, I need to relax" _

But then he heard a male voice it was muffled and he couldn't hear what they were saying but he knew that it was male.

That's odd he thought to himself there shouldn't be anyone else up there.

"Maybe I should go and check it out" he said to himself.

He quietly started walking the stairs so no one would here him as he reached the top he could here Sara voice a bit more clearly. He could tell by the sound of her voice that she was in trouble. He slowly took his gun out and quietly started walking towards the bedroom.

As he got closer to the door he could see Sara and the back off someone and then he saw the gun shit he thought to himself

Should I go down stairs and radio for backup but if I do that he might hear me. Or do I go in there, but if I do that he might hurt Sara. Shit what do I do man what do I do.

Nick reached the foot of the door and slowly popped his head in to better assess the situation.

Sara was trying to get him to give her the gun but he was having none of it. Luckily Sara was the one facing the door and not the other way around.

Upon seeing something out of the corner of her eye Sara glanced behind the man to the door

Oh thank god she said to herself

Nick raised his finger u too his lips and signalled for her to keep them man talking.

He slowly tried to open the door a bit more so he could slip in more easily but the door creaked

The mans spun around pointing the gun at the door and

BANG

I no, I no I'm evil for ending there. but it will just keep you in suspense


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BANG

Silence

Sara just stood there in shock unable to move. And then it hit her

"Oh my god. Nick"

She started walking towards him but was dragged back by her hair

"OWE," she shouted as the gunman brought her body against his and wrapped his arm around her so she couldn't move.

"Please you've got to let me check he is alright please," she cried

"No" he hissed

"Pl Pl please" she sobbed

"No" he hissed again "this is all your fault. If you had just done what I said then none of this would have happened and he wouldn't be dead"

"No god no Nick" she sobbed "don't be dead" "don't be dead" she whispered closing her eyes

eugh came a noise from the floor "Sar" Nick whispered opening his eyes

Sara opened her eyes and looked over at the door "Nick" she called

Then she saw Nick starting to lift himself of the floor his hand covering his left ear "oh my god Nick" she cried out trying to go to him forgetting that she was unable to move

Nick who was on his hand and knee's looked up at Sara. "Are you ok" he asked

Sara nodded more tears strolling down her face

Nick looked down and saw his gun lying meters away from. But before he could reach for it. He was stopped by the gunman's voice

"Don't even think about it. You go for your gun and I kill her" he said lifting the gun up to Sara temple.

"Now stand up slowly and if I even think you are going for the gun I will blow her brains out understand"

Nick nodded and slowly stood up his hand still covering his ear

"Good now that wasn't hard now was it. Now kick it over here to me

Nick felt so helpless but he knew if he didn't do what the man said then Sara could get hurt. So he kicked the gun over to him.

"Now I want you to close the door and lock it. I don't want anyone else to walk in on us"

Nick again did what he said

"Good, good. Now go stand over there away from the door." He said pointing to the opposite side of the room.

Nick walked over to the opposite said of the room. The man turning to face him as he went the gun still pressed up against Sara head.

"Now you" he said addressing Sara "go stand with him" he said releasing her from his grip and pushing her towards Nick.

Sara ran straight to Nick wrapping her arms around him tightly. she loses her ability to stand and her legs give way beneath her.

Nick unable to hold her weight collapses to the floor with her. wrapping his arms around he more tightly "shh shh it ok I'm hear" he whispers in to her ear "it's going to be ok I wont let anyone hurt you I promise" rubbing her back slowly and then kissing the top of her head.

the gunman meanwhile picked up Nick's gun from the floor and emptied it then he walked over to the blinds and shut them. he then walked over to the bed and sat down on it facing Nick and Sara who was still crying.

"do you want to shut her up or something she is giving me a headache" the man said addressing Nick

Nick just ignored him and kept consoling Sara who was still crying in to Nick shirt but calming down.

Sara loosens her grip from around Nick and raises her head from his shirt and looks up at him and then down at his shirt

"I sorry I got your shirt all wet" she said to him

"That all right" he smiled "there's nothing to be sorry about. you can wash it for me tough if you want to make it up to me"

Sara looked at him and smiled "yeah right. you wish"

Sara noticing for the first time that Nick had his hand covering his ear moved his hand away from his ear to see why he was covering it.

"Nick you're bleeding" she said going up and touching his ear gently

"It's nothing just a scratch. The bullet just nicked me a bit I'm ok" he said giving her a soft smile

They both almost forgot about the gunman who was holding them hostage until he spoke

"Will you two shut up" he said a bit agitated "I'm trying to think over here" waving his gun at them.

Nick and Sara sit side by side with there backs against the wall. Nick takes Sara's hand from of her lap and interlocks there fingers together and places he hand back on her lap. they both look over at each other and smile before both turning back to face the gun man

For the first time Nick looked at the gunman properly for the first time. god he's just a kid he thought to himself no more then 21 at the most.

"what your name" Nick asked

"Michael" he replied

"how old you"

"twenty two" he replied his leg shaking slightly "what's with all the questions"

"nothing. just asking. so are you going to tell us what happened" Nick asked referring to the DB

"why what does it matter"

"it doesn't. you just don't seem like the sort of person to kill someone"

"yeah and what kind of person do I look like"

"nice decent not someone who would intensely hurt someone without a reason"

Michael who's leg was shaking a bit more stayed quiet for a moment and Nick thought that he wasn't going to reply.

"he's my father" he finally replied looking over at the body on the floor he paused again before continuing

"I had to make him pay for what he did to me" he said looking back over at his father's lifeless body

Sara who had stayed quite so far finally spoke "what did he do to you Michael"

Michael looked up at Sara before answering "he destroyed my life"

"how did he do that" she asked

"he killed my mother" he said tears now rolling down his face

"what you mean he murdered her"

"no but he might as well have" he replied

"what do you mean" Nick asked

"she killed herself took an overdose and then slit her wrists. I found her in the bathroom" he replied more tears rolling down his face

"how old were you" Sara asked

"fourteen. he blamed me said it was my fault. said that everything was fine till I came along and that I drove her to it. but I new the truth it was him he drove her to it" he said raising his voice "she couldn't take it anymore. she couldn't take him"

what do you mean she couldn't take him" Nick asked

Michael looks at the both of them and shook his head "you wouldn't understand"

"Try us we might" Nick asked

Michael looked at Nick and laughed

"What's funny" Nick asked

"You. Thinking that you could understand. You couldn't begin to understand" he paused a minute before continuing "you couldn't begin to understand what it was like growing up in this house. The yelling the beatings the tears the oh he doesn't mean it son I provoke him he does it because he loves me" he finished his voice getting louder and angrier

He looked at Nick "well do you understand"

Nick shook his head "no I'm sorry I don't"

"No I didn't think you did. You grew up with a loving a family around people who loved you and who you loved back" his voice was a bit calmer now

"And what about you" he turned looking at Sara "do you no what it's like"

Shit Sara thought to herself what do I say. But she knew what she had to say if it meant her and Nick getting out of hear.

"Well" he asked again "do you"

Sara looked up at him before answering "yes. Yes I do"

Nick just looked at her in shock so many questions were going through his head right now. What did she mean she knows what it's like... how does she know... how - but his thoughts were interrupted?

"Yeah" Michael asked

"Yeah" Sara replied

"How"

Sara paused for a minute before answering. shit shit shit she thought to herself what have I done. I'm going to have to tell him now and then Nick will no and then he will just look at me differently and u can't have that. shit shit shit.

"How" she heard Michael again

Sara took a deep breath before starting


	8. Chapter 8

"One of my earliest memories is of my dad beating my mum up. It's all I knew from an early age. I thought that it was just apart of normal life and that's how every family was. I remember after every beating begging my mother to leave him but she never did and I knew that she never would so eventually I would stop asking there was just no point in it." Sara paused as a single tear escaped down her cheek

No one spoke for a moment. Then Michael asked "so what happened. Is she still with him or did she kill herself like my mother did".

"No she's not still with him and she's not dead. Though she might well as be"

Michael got angry by this comment "WHAT HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT A LEAST SHE GOT AWAY FROM HIM I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO BRING MY MOTHER BACK AND HERE YOU ARE WHISING THAT YOURS WAS DEAD.

Sara who was raised her voice also "THE LAST TIME I SAW MY MOTHER I WAS 10 YEARS OLD" lowering her voice before continuing "she just got in the back of the car and never looked back". Sara didn't realise what she said next until after the words slipped out. "I didn't just lose one parent that night I lost two".

Nick was confused. What did she mean she didn't lose just one parent that night. What happened to her dad before he could go any further with his train of thought my spoke again

"What do you mean you didn't just lose one parent that night"

"What" replied Sara. Shit that wasn't suppose to come out.

"You said you didn't just lose one parent that nigh. I want to no what you meant

"I don't know what I meant by it I just said it without thinking" Sara replied trying to recover she really didn't have too explain that comment

Michael started to get angry he knew that she was lying. He rose from the bed and started to walk towards Sara and Nick. Sara was getting a little scared and started to thence up a little bit Nick noticed this and gave her hand a little squeeze and started to rub his thumb over the back of her hand.

"DON'T LIE TO ME I WANT TO KNEW WHAT YOU MEANT AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW

"I….I…. I didn't mean anything by it"

"YES YOU DID YOU EITHER TELL ME WHAT YOU MEANT RIGHT NOW OR THIS TIME" he paused for a minute and raised his gun up too Nick head "I wont miss. You have three seconds"

"3" took the safesty of

Sara started to cry "please don't do this"

"2" he put his finger on the trigger

Squeezing Nick hand tighter "I'm begging you please"

"1"


	9. Chapter 9

Sara's POV

_He's not serious he wouldn't really shoot Nick he's only saying it to scare_

"3"

_Shit ok so maybe he is being serious. So what do I do. If I tell him then Nick will no and if I don't tell him then he is going to blow Nick's brains out _

"2"

_Sara what are you thinking if you don't start talking in couple of seconds your best friend is going to be dead. But then on the other hand if he's dead a least he will never no. oh my god what am I saying I'm losing it. _

"1"

_Shit times up_

* * *

i no this chapter is very short but ther is a reason for it


	10. Chapter 10

Nick's POV

_Oh crap oh crap oh crap. Right calm down everything going to be fine. Sara's going to say what she meant and he is going to take the gun away from my face_

"3"

_Ok Sara now would be a good time to start talking if you haven't noticed I have a gun in my face. Sara what are you doing. She isn't really going to let me die is she. No she wouldn't do that._

"2"

_Look at him he can't keep his gun still. I would properly be able to grab the gun without being shot coz it looks like I either wait for him to get down to one and shoot me or I take care my life into his own hands. Pick one Nick pick one before he pulls the trigger_

"1"

BANG

* * *

i realised that i left the ending of so iv rectafied it. next chapter will be added in a couple of hours when iv finished it and i promise it is longer then the last two 


	11. Chapter 11

"3"

"2"

"1"

BANG

The door was knocked down and in rushed half a dozen officers with guns.

"DROP THE GUN AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR" one of the officers shouted at Michael

Michael turned to face them and in turn he no longer had the gun pointing at Nicks face. Nick saw this as his one and only chance to defusing everything without anyone getting hurt.

Nick pounced on Michael and rugby tackled him and they ended up in a heap on the bed. Michael managed to keep the gun in his hand. Put now he and Nick were fighting for control of the gun. Michael had his hand on the gun with his finger on the trigger whilst Nick had managed to wrap his hands around the gun as well.

Nick had manages to get on top of Michael who was now restrained. He was half sitting on top of him but leaning forward. He had almost managed to pray the gun from Michael's hands which was pointed towards Nick but before he could get it from him Michael pulled the trigger and

BANG

BANG

The gun went off

Sara screamed

Nick Rolled of Michael on and to the floor

And Michael dropped the gun.

The half dozen officers ran over to Michael with all there guns pointed at him. Michael put his hands up surrendering. The gun was quickly secured and Michael was cuffed and led out the room.

Sara who was still on the floor managed to find her feet and run over to Nick

"Nick Nick" she shouted bending down next to him are you ok"

NICK was lay on the floor with his right hand covering his left arm looked at Sara before sitting up with his back against

"I'm fine" he sounded a bit bitter

"Are you sure"

Sara went to touch Nick's right arm but he pulled away from her before she could

"I said i'm fine" he replied in another harsh voice

Before Sara could say anything else in came Brass followed by Catherine and Warrick. Brass bent down on the other side of Nick

"Hey there are you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine it nothing" said Nick who started to get up and then sat on the edge of the bed

Brass also got up and so did Sara she looked at Nick and said

"Nick you have just been shot... but before she could continue Nick interrupted her

"Yeah no thanks to you" he spat at her

Everyone stayed quite Sara looked at him

"What you're blaming me I didn't do anything" she said getting upset

"Exactly" Nick said standing up and facing her "you said nothing. He was going to shoot me and you said nothing. If Brass and the other hadn't burst in just then I'd be dead"

Sara had tears running her cheeks

"You're telling me that what ever it was you wouldn't tell him was more important then my life then thanks"

Nick started to walk away

"Nick it's not like"

Nick turned back to face her "no then what is it like then. You tell me what was so bad that you wood rather have me dead then reveal"

"I... emmm..."

"you can't do it can you Evan now you can't tell me" Nick blew up "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS EVER WHAT WE JUST BEEN THREW AND YOU CAN'T EVAN BE STRAIGHT WITH ME AND JUST JUSST TELLL ME YOUR SUCH A...

Catherine interrupted before Nick could finish his sentence "Nick maybe you should stop before you say something you will regret. And talk when you've calmed down

Nick lowed his voice back to normal "I am calm

"Evan still it's not exactly the best time"

"I think now a perfect time. Before she can avoid the convocation"

"Nick" said Warrick

"No I don't care I nearly died tonight" he looks at Sara who was still crying a little bit "do you get that. I nearly died and it would have been all your fault"

"Nick please not here not now"

"Don't Nick please me. Me and you are having this convocation right here right now. I want to no I have to know what was more important then my life.

Sara looked at Nick and then at Catherine Warrick and Brass

"Ok. But just you no one else"

Nick looked at Catherine and Warrick "guys can we have a minute"

"Sure" said Warrick and Catherine in unison

Nick then turned to Brass "Brass"

"Ok" he turned to the couple of officers who were still left in the room and gave them a look they quickly and silently left the room and started to walk down the stairs followed by Brass Catherine and Warrick

Sara went to the door and watched till everyone was down stairs and out of ear shot

She then turned back and looked at Nick. She look into his eyes and so the hurt. She only hoped that once she had finished what she was about to tell him he wouldn't reject her


	12. Chapter 12

Sara and Nick looked at each other a few minutes went past yet Sara didn't speak. Nick was starting to get inpatient.

"We haven't got all day" Nick spat out

"Will you stop that" Sara asked

"Stop what" Nick asked not know what she meant

"Being so bitter towards me"

"So how do you want me to be"

"I just want you to understand no I need you to understand" Sara was getting frustrated she couldn't get her words out. She went and sat down on the bed but at a slant so that she was facing Nick

"How can I understand if you won't talk to me" Nick went and sat down next to her on the bed he also sat at a slant so he was facing her

"You don't understand how hard this is I've never really told anyone about this before. And I never had any intension of ever telling you.

Nick was hurt by that comment he thought they were close the best friends and yet she would have never told him what she was about to "I thought we were friends"

"We are"

"And I thought that we could tell each other anything"

"We can. It's just this is different. The reason that I didn't tell you is because I wouldn't have been able to handle it"

Nick was confused "handle what"

"The way would look at me the rejection" Sara started to cry again

"I could never reject you. Never."

"I was just afraid"

"Well you have nothing to be afraid of because I'm not going anywhere I promise. Ok"

Sara nodded "ok"

There was silence again for a couple a minutes before Sara finally spoke "I don't no where to start"

"Well how about you start with what you told Michael about your mum. Was it true"

"Yeah. I wish it wasn't but is all of it" Sara dropped her head to hide her tears but Nick raised it again and then put his hand in her hand.

"So what happened what finally made your mum leave him

"She didn't"

Nick was baffled "but I thought that you said she just got in the back of the car and never looked back if she didn't leave him then where did she go"

"To jail"

Nick just looked at her

"She didn't leave she couldn't so she killed him

"Nick was shocked he never expected her to say that "she killed him"

"Yep. They were having an argument she thought back she stabbed him again and again and again

I can see it now each stab go in. I can still here the sound that each one made as it ripped through his body. he was dead but she still kept going it was like she had been possessed and when she saw me the look in her eyes still terrifies me" Sara got up and walked over to the window she hated people seeing her cry it made her feel week

Nick got up and followed her to the window "Sara" Nick called but she didn't answer him "Sara" he called again but she still didn't answer. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her round to face him.

As soon as she looked at him she broke down . Nick quickly wrapped his arms around her and she put her face into his chest he held her till she calmed down. He kept stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head telling her that he was here and that everything was going to be ok.

After five minutes of crying Sara finally calmed down and stopped crying she looked up at Nick and he looked at her. He used one hand and wiped away the few tears that where still on her face while he kept the other one securely round her waist. There just stood there looking at each other no one saying anything.

Sara was the first one to speak. She looked down at his shirt and then back at Nick. "I got your shirt all wet"

Nick looked down at his shirt and smiled "don't worry about it I'll send you the dry cleaning bill"

Sara smiled back at him. Neither of them could take there eyes of the other. Nick took his free hand and cupped the right side of Sara face and started stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Nick started to bring Sara lips towards him he stop just before he reached them so that he could give her the opportunity to pull back if she wanted to. But she didn't she brought her lips closer till they were inches apart. She couldn't believe that her and Nick where about to kiss. Something that she had wanted to happen for so long was just about to happen neither could Nick. There lips were just about to touch when

"Sara Nick you up there" called a familiar voice. It was Grissom

They jumped apart and both turned towards the door but no one was stop there. They looked at each other and both breathed a sigh of relief. Seconds later Grissom was stood at the door

"There you two are. What are you's still doing up here"

"We were just coming Grissom" replied Nick

"Will be down in a minute"

"Ok but don't be long Brass is waiting to take your statements

"We will be right behind you boss"

And with that Grissom turned and left. Sara turned to Nick and gave him one of her gap tooth grins. Nick grind back at her.

"We should probably go down before someone else comes up"

"Yeah we should" replied Sara

"Well ladies first" Nick smiled

Sara turned and started to walk out the door followed by Nick who when got to the door turned round took one last look at the room before also walking out and down stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick and Sara walked out of the house and were met by the rest of the team and Brass who were stood over by one of the cars

"Hey man you two alright" asked Warrick

"Yeah we're fine mate" replied Nick

"Nick paramedics are over there go get your self looked at" said Grissom

"I'm fine Griss it nothing just a scratch the bullet only grazed my arm"

Sara turned to Nick " Nick you were shot at three times your not fine"

"Sara" Nick said

"Nick if you don't get over to them paramedics in the next three seconds then I'll...

"Ok ok" Nick said sticking his hands up and surrendering "I'm going I'm going"

He started to walk over to the paramedics. As he passed by Warrick who was smiling he whispered to him "God I forgot she was so bossy"

He felt slap round his head

"Ouch"

And turned round to see Sara stood behind him

"What was that for. I'm an injured man you no"

Sara followed her arms and gave him one of her looks

"Yeah and you will be Evan more seriously injured if you carry on now go get" she said pushing him off the pavement an towards the paramedics

Warrick turned to Catherine and whispered in a low voice " well it looks like them to made up"

"Yeah I'm glad"

"Right guys with got a house to process so lets get started"

Inside the ambulance

Nick was sat on the trolley with his shirt off he was just finishing being checked over by the paramedic. Sara was stood at the door and kept sneaking quick glances at him "god he looks so good with out a shirt on" she said to herself

"Well everything looks fine. The bullet just skimmed past your shoulder you will be fine"

Nick turned to Sara who quickly turned her head so she wouldn't be caught looking. Unfortunately for her Nick had caught her he laughed to himself before speaking

"See I told you I was fine"

"Yeah and now that I have heard it from someone who is qualified to say it I believe you"

Nick took his shirt that was next to him on the trolley and unfortunately for Sara put it back on. He then but on his jacket got up of the trolley stood up thanked the paramedic and climbed out of the ambulance.

"So" he said to Sara who was leaning against the door how about we get out of here and go grab something to eat"

"Yeah sure"

"Good because I'm starving

Sara laughed "you're always starving"

"Come on then cowboy let go. My treat" Sara said straightening up

Nick smiled he loved it when she called him that

Before either of them moved Brass appeared

"I'm so to ruin your plans but I'm going to need to get statements of you right away

Sara smiled "sorry stokes it looks like that stomach of yours is going to have to wait"

Nick smiled back "well come on this the soon we get this over and done with the better"

Brass started to walk away followed by Sara. Nick just stood there for a few moments staring at her before joining them he jogged up behind Sara and whispered in her ear "you no you now owe me"

"For what"

"Dinner" Nick smiled

"And don't worry you will get it"


	14. Chapter 14

It was decided that they would take brass's car back to the lab/station and someone else would bring Nick's back for him.

They walked over to Brass's car and Nick and Sara both got in the back. Sara sat on the left and Nick on the right. before getting in the car Sara took of her jacket and placed it in the middle seat between her and Nick.

The journey back to the station was a quite one with the only noise coming from the engine and the low sound of the radio.

Sara and Nick kept stealing glances at each other whilst the other wasn't looking then they both looked at the same time and smiled each other.

Sara who's hands had been on her lap took her right one off it put a lose hair behind her ear and then unconiously put it down next to her jacket Nick then took his hand and slid it under Sara jacket

Sara jumped when she felt Nick looking for hers. she met with his hand and interlocked their fingers they looked at each other and smiled.

They pulled into the station Brass parked up and turned off his engine. In turn Sara and Nick unlocked their fingers from one another. They both missed the close contact straight away. They got at the car and followed Brass a cross the parking lot and towards the door. They were walking extremely close to one another until they got inside the building and then both reluctantly moved apart from one another

They walked down the hall and stopped just before they got to Brass's office. Brass turned and faced them. "Nick why don't you go wait in the break room I'll come and get you when we are done"

"ok. I'll see you in a bit"

He turned and walked in the direction of the break room. Sara just stood there and watched him for a moment just like Nick had done earlier before following Brass into his office and sitting down

Brass also sat down

"Ok why don't you start from the beginning" So Sara proceeded to tell Brass what happened.

* * *

After finishing the story he got up and showed Sara to the door. 

"You can tell Nick I'm ready for him now"

"Ok" she replied

She proceeded to the break room where she knew Nick would be waiting. As she got closer to the break room she could see him sat down reading a paper and drinking some coffee. "God he looks cute" Sara thought to herself"

"She walked into the break room and sat down next to Nick

"Don't suppose there's any off that left" she said referring to the coffee. Nick pointed to the coffee table where sat and steaming hot cup of coffee.

Sara smiled "God your so good to me. I don't suppose its Greg's secret stash" she said leaning forward and taking a sip before putting back down on the table and leaning back against the couch closing her eyes and gently resting her head on Nick shoulder

"Of course only the best for you" Nick replied looking at her and resting his head on top of hers.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Sara finally spoke "oh yeah by the way Brass is ready for you"

"Ok" Nick said taking his head of Sara's and standing up "I'll see you in a bit" and then walked out the room

Sara took a magazine of the coffee table and decided to lie down and read it while waiting for Nick.

She lay her head at the end of the couch and opened the magazine. Her eyes started to feel heavy so she lay the magazine sown on top of her and closed her eyes to rest them for a second. Before she knew it she was fast asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Nick who had just finished doing his statement with Brass went to go and meet Sara in the break room. He walked up to the door and found her asleep on the couch. He walked over to go wake her up when he saw that she was in anguish. She was having another nightmare. He knew because it was how she looked the first time he saw her in the exact same place. She was tossing and turning and making noises as if she was in pain. He walked over to the couch and crouched down in front of it

"Sara" he whispered

"Sara sweetie wake up" he whispered again and grabbed hold of her hand

Sara quickly bolted up flinching at being touched not realising it wasn't only Nick. She spun her legs round so the were on the floor and so that she was facing Nick. She but her hands over her face before leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees she then moved her hands that were over her face through her hair to the back of her head and taking a deep breath.

"Sara it ok it was just a dream"

Sara lifted up her head but kept her elbows on her knees and her hands behind her head. She had a single tear coming down her face.

"That's just it Nick it's not just a dream" she paused before continuing "it's that night over and over again and I can never change it. I can never stop it from happening. I couldn't then and I can't now" Sara dropped her head back down and closed her eyes.

"Sara you were just a child there is no way you could have stopped your mum from doing what she did no one could off"

Sara lifted her head up and rested it up against the back of the couch tilting her head up for and closing her eyes.

Nick heard voices in the hall way so he turned to the door and saw Catherine, Warick and Greg walking down the corridor towards the break room. He got up from the floor and sat on the edge of the coffee table.

Sara opened her eyes and turned her head towards the door giving a small smile.

"Hey" she said as they all walked in the break room.

"Hey how are you" asked Catherine

"I'm ok"

Just then Grissom walked in his nose in a file. He looked up and over at Nick and Sara

"What are you two still doing here."

"Well we've still got half a shift to do where else would we be" replied Sara

"You don't really think that I would let you two stay after what you both have just been through"

"Grissom I'm fine" Sara protested

"Go home both of you I don't want to see you till tomorrow night" he paused for a moment "either of you" he finished looking at Sara.

"Well I don't need telling twice" Nick said standing up.

"Come on Sara you said you were buying me breakfast anyway" Nick said holding his hands to Sara

Sara smiled. "Like you would forget that" she replied grabbing hold of his hands and him pulling her up.

Warick laughed "hey Sara how come you never offer to buy breakfast"

Sara turned round and smiled "next time Warick"

Sara could feel the close proximity between her and Nick and didn't want to be the one to break it. Nick could feel it to.

"Come on Sara lets get out of hear" Nick said placing his hands on Sara's shoulders and pushing her towards the door.

"Bye guys" shouted Greg as Nick continued guiding Sara down the hall and to the locker room

* * *

i no that it has been forever since i have updated but my computer broke down and i nearly lost everthing i has written. but i promise to try and update more frequently.


	16. Chapter 16

Walking in too the locker room Nick and Sara both walked over to there lockers to get there stuff. Sara put on her jacket grabbed her bag shut her locker before going to sit down on the bench. She put one foot on the bench wrapped her arms around her leg and rested her chin on her knee.

Nick closed his locker and turned round to look at Sara. He stared for a few moments before walking over to the bench and sitting next to her.

"So I've decided to let you of the hook"

Sara just looked at him

"What do u mean" she asked

"About buying me breakfast"

Oh right" Sara replied looking disappointed she stood up and but her bag over her shoulder "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" she finished before turning and rushing out the room.

Nick just stared for a moment before getting up and realising what had happened. He walked out of the locker room and in search of Sara. He walked to the door and out of the building and saw Sara who was almost at her car. He ran to catch up to her and got there just as she was about to open the door. He put his hand on the door to stop her. Sara turned and looked at him

"Where are you going" Nick asked

"I'm going home" she replied

"Why"

"Because you said we weren't getting breakfast anymore"

"You didn't let me finish. What I was going to say was instead of going out for breakfast why don't we go home and eat something there"

"Oh right" _god your such an idiot Sara_

"Yeah I wasn't really in the mood for sitting in the dinner. So what do you say" Nick finished giving his famous Texan smile.

"That sounds great" Sara smiled back

"Good. So back to yours it is then"

"Mine, why mine"

"Oh well I've just finished having some work done at mine so everything is still a mess. Going back to yours isn't a problem is it.

"No of course not" _oh shit now what am I going to do. I can't have Nick see the state of my apartment._ So what do you want for breakfast then?

"I don't really mind how does pancakes sound"

"yeah" replied Sara "oh but wait I don't think I have any pancake mixture would you mind going to the store and picking some up" _yes good idea Sara get him out of the way so you can do a quick tidy" _

"Yeah sure we can stop off at the store on the way" smiled Nick

Sara stood there for a moment "well are you going to let go off my door so I can get in or are we going to stand here all night"

"And who said anything about you driving"

"Well it's my car Nick who else is going to drive"

"And who said anything about taking your car"

"Why would I not take my car?"

"Sara I just found you conked out on the break room couch do you really think I am going to drive home."

Nick I'm – Sara stared before Nick cut her off

"Sara don't even try because you no I'm not going to back down from this. So come on hand over your keys" Nick said hold his hand out in front of Sara

Sara just looked at him for a moment before tossing her keys at him

She closed the door of her car and started walking over to Nick's without saying a word

Nick watched her and laughed to himself before locking Sara car and following her over to his car.

Sara waited on the passenger's side for Nick to unlock the car Nick unlocked his car and Sara opened the door and got in still without saying a word

Nick also got in the car and looked at her for a moment she wasn't looking at him she was looking out of the window. Nick shook his head _"god she can be so stubborn sometimes" _he closed his car door and put the key in the ignition "don't forget to buckle up" he smiled

Sara just glared at him before putting her belt on.

The ride to the store was a silent one not that it was uncomfortable just neither of them felt like talking. Nick parked up and turned of the engine.

"I'll just be a minute unless you want to come in with me" he turned and said

"No that's ok I'll just wait in the car" Sara smiled

"Ok well I there anything you want on your pancakes"

"Surprise me"

"Ok" smiled Nick as he got out of the car and went into the store

Sara watched as he disappeared into the store before resting her head back against the head rest and closing her eyes. She must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes again they were pulling into her apparent complexes. Nick stopped the car and turned of the ignition and turned to Sara

"Hey there sleepy head your awake"

"Yeah I only meant to close my eyes for a minute you should have woken me"

"Yeah but you looked really relaxed so I thought I would leave you" Nick turned round and grabbed the bag that he had placed on the back seat he opened his door and got out. He then ducked his head down to look at Sara when he noticed she hadn't gotten out of the car yet.

"You going to sit there all day or what" he smiled at her

Sara looked at him "yeah sorry I was a million miles away"

Sara got out of the car and her and Nick simultaneously closed there doors before Nick locked it. They walked in to the apartment building and into the lift where Nick pushed the number three to get up to Sara's floor

"_Ding_" the lift sounded and the doors slid open they both got out and walked to Sara's front door

"Listen Nick, do you mind waiting out here for five minutes it's just the place is a mess and I just want to give it a bit of a tidy

"Sara I'm sure it can't be that bad. Hey I will even help you tidy it two hands are better then one right"

"Yeah" Sara slowly took her keys out of her pocket and put it in to the lock, then as slowly as possible turned the key to unlock the door. She was trying to pro long Nick reaction of seeing what her apartment looked liked

"Sara are you alright" asked Nick when he saw that Sara was taken so long to open the door.

"Yeah I just don't want you to" she paused

"Want me to what" Nick asked

Sara turned to him "It's just that these past two weeks I didn't really do much house work… well much of anything really and I just don't want you to see the state of the place".

Nick placed his hand on her arm "Sara trust me nothing behind this door will shock me"

Sara smiled softly and turned the key the rest of the way. She paused for a minute before pushing the door open "_well here we go" _


	17. Chapter 17

As she walked through the door she felt for the light that was on the wall next to her and flicked the switch it wasn't until he was fully in the door that Nick saw the state of the place because Sara had been blocking his view. Wow he thought to himself when he saw the state of the place of course he wouldn't say that to Sara she was going threw a rough time and needed his support not his judgement and disapproval.

Sara didn't want to turn around to see the look on his face she knew her place was bad. Empty pizza boxes stacked on top of each other, clothes thrown all over the floor and A LOT of empty beer bottles everywhere.

"It's not that bad" he said trying to be comforting. She knew he was only trying to be nice and appreciated it

She turned to look at him "there's no need to lie Nick." But that was the old Sara I'm going to start a fresh starting now"

Nick smiled that the fighting talk that he knew and loved to hear from her. "Good I'm glad"

"And the first thing I'm going to do is clean up this mess. So why don't you sit down and make yourself comfortable and when I'm done we will make them pancakes. Ok."

"Oh yeah like I'm going to sit there and watch you tidy by yourself" he could see that she was about to protest but stopped her before she could "and don't even think about trying to argue with me because I'm not backing down.

She knew that there was no point arguing so she just nodded and the turned round and started to walk into the kitchen area. Sara main living area was an open floor plan so the kitchen area dining area and the living room were in just one big space. She opened up one of the cupboards and pulled at a roll of black bin bags. She turned round and tossed them at Nick who was of in a daze so the roll just hit him in the stomach and fell to the floor. He snapped back to reality and looked down at the floor to see what had hit him picked them up and then looked up at Sara who was smirking

"Nice catch."

"Yeah well thanks for the warning" he smiled back

"If you chuck all the empty food boxes and beers into them I'll pick up all the clothes ok"

"yeah sure"

45 minutes later they were done. Nick went and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge whilst Sara went to take the trash out. he sat down on the couch placing Sara water on the coffee table and taking a swig from his bottle before leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes and that how Sara found him when she returned

she walked over 2 nick and took the bottle of water from his hand and placed it on the coffee table next to her unopened bottle. "Nick" she called softly as she leaned over him. "Nick" she called again placing her left hand against the back of the couch to surport her and putting her fingers though his hair with her right. _god it's so soft. _Nick eyes started to flicker when he felt Sara hand going through his hair. he smiled when he saw her standing over him.

"Hey" he said

"Is this what a little bit of hard work does to you" she smiled back

"Shut up i was just resting my eyes"

"Resting your eyes huh iv never known people to snore when resting there eyes"

"I dont snore"

"How would you know you were asleep" he wasnt really snoring but she loved teasing him it was fun to wind him up.

"Well for starters i wasnt sleeping" he said whilst grabbing her right hand.

he was up to something she could tell he got that glint in his eye that he always got when he was about to doing something mischievous

"And secondly" he countinued whilst grabbing her left hand that was still on the back of the couch "i do- sara didnt see it coming he pulled her down on to the couch and started to tickle her. "nt snore"

unfortunatly for Sara Nick knew where her tickelish spot was just under her ribs. Sara tried to escape but Nick had somehow managed to flip her on to her back and had positioned himself on top of her

"ok ok" Sara managed between fits of laughter

"ok what" Nick asked

he stopped tickeling her but gabbed her wrists and had them so they were above her head and held them tightly so she couldnt move but not tightly so that he was hurting her.

"you dont snore. im sorry "

it wasnt until she finished her sentance that she realised how close her and Nick were and if she just lifted her head up a bit there lips would meet, but she couldnt do that because her and Nick were just friends and nothing more he didnt see her the way she saw him, sure the almost kissed early on but that was nothing that was her just miss reading the signals. Thank god Grissom had interupted them when he did or she would have really embarssed herself. She couldnt see how a guy like Nick could ever be interested in someone like her.

God she's so beautiful Nick thought to himself. looking at her he wondered what she was thinking about if she could ever interested in a guy like him but she was well out of his league she was to good for him.

He stared at her and she stared back he then realised that he was still lay on top of her and should probally get of before things got awarkward but he didnt want to close the close proxsimity between them. He was going to take a chance he just hoped it wouldnt blow up in his face.

He slowly moved closer to her whilst mocing his hand that were still on her wrist slowly up to her hands and interlocked his fingers. He paused for a moment so that she could stop what was about to happen next. She didnt move so he started moving closer again he couldnt believe what he was about to do, he had wanted to o it for so long he couldnt believe it was finall y about to happen.

Sara didnt realise what was going on at first she had been focused on him that when he started to move she thought he was getting off of her and was disapointed but he wasnt getting over her he was moving closer he had takn his hands of her wrists and interlocked them in hers and then he paused and when he started moving closer to her again she started to get butterfly's in her stomach she couldnt believe what was about to happen she was sure it was a dream and she was about to wake up any second the lips were inches apart almost touching and then

RING RING


	18. Chapter 18

RING RING

Nick jumped when his phone he couldnt believe it twice tonight he had been so close to kissing Sara and twice tonight they had been interupted first by Grissom and now by who ever this stupid bugger was he unclipped his phone from his belt and looked to see who was calling. He got up off of Sara and opened his phone. Sara also chose to sit up straight when Nick got off of her

"Hey, are you alright, is everything ok, what's happened" Nick spat out all a once

Sara looked at him he looked worried and then when she saw him smiling she was confused

"Well what am i suppost to think when you phone me at this time of night"

"Morning night whatever what you ringing for"

"No of course there doesnt have to be a reason. yes of course you can."

Listening to Nick side of the convosation Sara was getting intrigued as to who Nick was talking to

"Your in vegas why. ok dont start that again. so where are you. the lab. why there. ahhh. no not yet. emmm. no, yeah sure that would be great. no i'll come to you it will be quicker im not at home anyway. Im just at a friends house. yes a friend. " Nick laughed "we work together. she wont want to come. no. because i just do. it's Sara. fine i'll put her on"

Nick passed the phone over to Sara who hesisitated before putting it up to her ear

"hello. hi. yeah. no thats ok. no really i dont want to intrude. well how can i say no to that. ok. i'll see you soon. yeah i'll pass him back on to you now. ok bye"

Sara passed the phone back over to Nick

"hey. yeah ok well we will be there on about twenty minutes try not to get into any trouble. ok love you too. bye"

Sara wasnt really listening to the rest of the convosation until she heard him say love you too. "love you too" oh god he's got a girlfriend was the first thing that went into her head and she knows that Nick is at another womens appartment and now she wants to meet me what am i gonna do she's gonna think that somethings going on between the two of us and it not but it almost did if she hadnt rang when she did. "oh god. oh god" what am i gonna do she kept saying to herself. There was no way she could go and have breakfast with them two knowing what almost happened.

she was of in her own little world that she didnt hear Nick the first time that he called her

"Sara" he called again

she looked up at him

"yeah" she replied

"are you ok"

"yeah im fine. but i think im gonna give breakfast a miss. let you and...

"Jackie" Nick finished for her

"yeah you and Jackie be alone together"

"alone together" repeated Nick "god you make it sound like we're in a romantic relationship or something" laughed Nick

Sara looked surprized "you mean that she's not your...

"not my what... girlfriend" Nick laughed again

Sara was really confused now. "will you stop laughing at me" Sara said while picking up cushion and throwing it at him

Nick caught it and threw it back "im sorry im sorry i apoligised" trying to get his laughing under control. "ok im good. sorry"

"so you gonna tell me who she is or we just gonna stand here"

"jackie my sister."

Sara felt stupid "she his sister you big moron" she mentally slapped herself

"so" Nick said trying not to laugh again you ready to go now or do you want to change first

" yeah im just gonna change my top i'll be two minutes" said Sara standing up from the couch and walking down the hall opening her bedroom door and shuting it behind.

* * *

well that chapter wasnt easy to right. took me four day to right the first sentance. i think i wore my delete button. i hope it wasnt to confusing for you's. it wasnt as easy as i thought it would be to right a one way phone convosation especally when your typing one half down and doing the replys in your head. let me no what you think


	19. Chapter 19

i no its been a looooooooooooooooooooong time since iv updated but to be hones i forgot all about this story until the other night when i was randomly deleting old emails and i had so old reviews so i decided to read it to see what i wrote and all this inspiration came to me i ended up staying up all night writing there is still loads more that i written it just needs to be typed up. iv tried really hard with grammer and spelling... but if you want let me no what you think even if its just to shout out me for not updating.

* * *

Five minutes later Nick and Sara had set back of in the car. It was only a short drive 2 the diner as it was right near the lab. On the way Nick began to tell Sara a little bit about Jackie. She was the youngest of his sister with a gap of about eighteen months and the one that Nick was closet to. He told her how their mother always called them two peas in a pod and how you would rarely see one without the other.

Nick parked the car in the first available space he saw and turned off the engine. He and Sara got out of the car and headed to the diner door. He put his hand on the door to open it but before he did he turned to Sara and said whilst giving her his famous Texan grin. "I apologise for what you are about to experience." and walked through the door and into the diner. Sara just stood the for a second slightly confused and now a little bit scared for what could possibly happen before following him through the door.

Nick just stood there for a few moments looking around for his sister before he spotted her. He smiled and started walking towards her. She was looking at a menu and so didn't spot him until he was only a couple of tables away. The first thing that she noticed after her brother of course was the tall slender pretty women behind him who she was guessing was Sara. "Nicky you sly dog wait until I tell everyone at home what you have been hiding from them." She stood up when Nick got to the table and embraced him in a huge bone crushing hug. Sara had a smile on her face she thought it was so sweet and could just tell by the hug alone how much they loved each other. After the sweetness came a tad it of sadness and jealousy about her own brother and the fact that it had been twenty years since she had seen him last. She had no idea what he was like now, where he was living or even if he was still alive.

She still remembered the last time that she saw him she was nine and a half and it was his 17th birthday his present of are dad had been a fat lip and a nice shiner all because mom had made him a fry up that morning. She said he was a man now and deserved a man's breakfast. He had just sat down about to tuck into in when dad came stumbling into the kitchen drunk as usual and saw red that his worthless piece of shit of a son as he like to refer to him as had been served breakfast before him.

He stormed over to the table picked up the plate and smashed it against the wall before punching him in the face and having him fall out of his chair and onto the floor and as mom ran over to protect him he grabbed her by the hair and flung her half way across the room and into the wall before going over and grabbing her by the neck and chocking the life right out of her. Just as he went to punch her my brother got up from the floor and went to stop him but got and elbow to the face knocking him backwards. As dad let go of mom's throat she dropped to the floor gasping for air. He turned round to give him another smack but Jason got there first punching him straight in the face knocking him to the floor and out cold. Jason looked from me who was In my usual spot crouched down on the floor next to the fridge with my hands over my ears trying to block out the sounds to mom who was crawling on her hands and knees sobbing her eyes out trying to rouse dad to wake back up to me again . You could tell he just couldn't believe it dad had just been chocking the life out of her again and for once he has tried to protect her from it and she was making sure he was ok instead of him, well he saw red. He stormed out of the kitchen up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door behind him. I bravely got up from the floor and snuck out of the kitchen before I was stopped and up the stairs to the door of my brother room. I stood there for a few seconds afraid to go in when I heard muffles coming from inside that sounded like crying.

I slowly opened the door and found him sat on the floor against his bed knees up against his chest arms folded over his knees and his head resting on his arms.

"Jason" I said so quietly that he didn't hear me.

Jason" I said again a little louder but you could hear my voice cracking as I tried not to cry.

He looked up at me wiped away his tears and stood up. That's when I really got to see are dad's handy work and my bottom lip dropped and I started to quiver.

"Hey come here" He said and held out his arms to me. He embraced me and squeezed me into one of his big hugs that always made me feel safe and I burst out crying.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" He kept saying over and over again kissing the top of my hair. "It's not your fault" I replied lifting my head to look at him.

He sat sown on the edge of his bed pulling me closer to him and then wiped away my tears. He took a deep breath in closed his eyes took a breath out before3 opening them again.

"I'm so sorry Sara but I can't do this anymore" I looked at him confused not sure what he was on about and before I could ask what he couldn't do any more he continued "I have to leave." My eyes went wide in shock. Leave what did he mean leave and go where exactly it took everything I ha not to cry again.

He stood up went over to his closet and pulled out a duffel bag and grabbed all of his clothes as well. He put the duffel bag on the bed and started throwing in all the clothes he then went over to his chest of draws and picked up the rucksack threw it on the bed and started emptying the draws and throwing more stuff into the bag before lying down on the floor and crawling under the bed to grab the envelope that was attached to the bottom of it where he hid his saving from dad so he wouldn't find them and use it to buy beer.

All I could do was stand there in shock trying to process everything. Within minutes he was done and I was snapped back to reality "Listen" he said sitting back on the edge of the bed "I wouldn't be doing this if there was any other choice but you and I both know that if I stay here I won't make it to morning." I turned my head. I couldn't look at him he was leaving me here all alone he always promised we would stick together. The tears started to flow down my face again. He took my face and turns it back to him but I couldn't look at him so I just stared at the floor.

"Sara please look at me" he begged he too was welling up. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were all red. "I promise that I'll come back for you as soon as I can. I told you that it's you and me against the world it always has been and it always will be.

"You promise" I whispered.

"I promise" he replied wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"How long"

"Not long a few weeks couple of month's tops as soon as I find us somewhere nice to live and a job I'll come get you"

"But why can't I come with you now" I didn't understand wouldn't it be easier and safer if we went together then dad couldn't hurt me.

"You just can-

"Please Jason" I begged "Don't leave me here" I cried.

"Sara stop please" Jason shouted which made me cry even more. "Look I'm sorry I yelled but you got to understand I just don't have the money for both of us to live on right now but I will and then I promise once I come back for you I won't let anything bad ever happen to you ever again and whilst you wait for me here " He grabbed something out of his rucksack and placed it in my hand "I want you to keep this safe for me you know how important it is to me and when you get lonely or scared I want you to look at this and remember it will all be over soon and you will never feel that way again ok"

"Ok"

Sara replied. When she looked down into her hand she had the gold chain with a crucifix that he was given by their grandfather on his eleventh birthday a few months before he died.

Jason got up went over to the window opened it and through both his bags down on the grass luckily there was a rain gutter next to it which had come in handy over the years for escaping his father temper or just simply sneaking out like all teenagers do. When he turned back round to face Sara she threw herself at him into the hardest bone crushing hug she could manage.

"I love you Sara so much don't you ever forget that ok"

"Ok"

"You promise"

"I promise. I love you to"

He released her turned to climb out of his window and just before he did he turned back "Hey Sara pick a place"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean where do you want are new home to be. Come on anywhere u like"

"Emmmmmmm" Sara thought for a moment before smiling "Vegas"

"Vegas" Jason smiled back

"Vegas" she repeated back

"Ok then Vegas it is" he leaned over kissed her on her forehead then carried on out the window and down the drain pipe jumping just as he was at the bottom he picked up the rucksack and flung it over his right shoulder whilst hold the other bag in his hand he looked up at the window one last time blew Sara a kiss and gave her a weak smile before running as fast as he could down the street.

Sara watched at the window until she could no longer see him and for a short time after with tears occasionally falling down her face. She looked at the gold chain one last time before putting it in her pocket she'd have to hide it so no one would find it. She closed the window and left his room closing the door behind her going into her own room crawling on to her bed gripping hold of her favourite teddy bear and crying herself to sleep.

Six month latter her father was dead her mother in jail and she was on her way to her first of many foster homes anxiously awaiting the day to be rescued only that day never came.

* * *

hope you enjoyed stay tuned more shortly i promise


	20. Chapter 20

look at me don't update for three years and have no updated twice in one week and iv really really tried with the spelling and grammer... i hope you enjoy

too answer to your question **gsrfan82 **i do have something big planned when it comes to Sara brother that i really think that everyone will enjoy i no what is going to happen it's just getting there that i still need to work out.

* * *

When they finished Nick turned to Sara to introduce her to his sister but Jackie being Jackie took the lead.

"Hi I'm Jackie"

"Sara" Sara replied holding out her hand. Jackie looked from Sara to her hand and back again. Before engulfing her into a hug. Sara was startled at first and just stood there for a few seconds before hugging back.

They let go of each other and Jackie went and sat down in her seat next to the window and Sara took the opposite her and Nick took the seat next to Sara. Sara was happy at this she was hoping that he would sit next to her but on the other hand she was hoping he wouldn't as well she didn't no how well she could cope with him so close.

The waitress came over and took there order. Nick and Sara ate here a lot with the team so they didn't even look at the menu whilst Jackie had been looking at it before they had arrived so they all knew what they wanted.

"Well" Jackie said Looking at Sara once the waitress had left "Tell me all about yourself then and how long my brother has been hiding you away from the family because when I tell them they will not be happy" Sara was startled she thought her and Nick were and item where had she gotten that idea from. Nick cut in before Sara could reply.

"Jackie me and Sara are just friends that's it" unfortunately he finished of his head.

Yeah right Jackie thought. Well if they aren't yet they soon will be especially if I have anything to do with it. She had only been with the pair for a few minutes and even she could see the chemistry between them.

"Ok little bro if you say so" giving him a not so convinced look.

"No really we are" Sara joined in. "We're just friends infract I would say that Nick was one of my best friends" Sara finished turning to Nick and smiling at him.

"Same her" Nick smiled back.

"Well fine then you're not together but I still want to no all about you. Where are you from?"

"San Diego originally but I moved to Vegas over six years ago"

"Yeah I've heard it's nice but I've never been"

"It is what about you do you still live in Texas"

"Oh yeah" Jackie replied smiling we all do it's only Nick here who branched out and moved more then twenty minutes away.

"Which Nick interjected I never hear the end of when I speak to the family. "Oh Nick your to far away, Nick we never get to see you anymore we see all your sisters at least twice a week" in his best female voice.

Sara laughed as did Jackie before she finished "but it's true when was the last time you were home" Nick stayed quiet and Jackie gave him that yeah exactly kind of look.

"What about you Sara do you have any siblings that complain about not seeing you much?"

"Well I do have a brother"

Nick was surprised but tried not to let on that he never knew Sara had a brother but then again there was a lot of things that Nick didn't no about Sara until a few hours ago.

"Yeah and what's he like"

"Well" Sara started she didn't want to be spilling all her secrets out to a woman she had she had just met. Hell even Nick didn't no and she'd known him for years. "We're not really close I haven't spoken to him in years"

"Why's that" Jackie asked

Nick cut in before Sara tried to reply. "I apologise for my sister Sara she tends to be a bit noisy in everyone life even as a child she was the same" he looked at his sister and gave her a look that said just drop it.

"Sorry I'm always doing that mums always telling me to keep my nose out of other peoples business."

" No no it's ok he moved away and we lost touch is all."

" Oh I'm sorry" Jackie replied sympathetically "That's really sad I don't think I have ever gone more then a week without talking to Nick since we were kids"

"Yeah like that's a good thing"

"Hey" Jackie slapped his hand playfully "You wouldn't want it any other way and you know it"

"I know I know" Nick laughed "I'm joking I love you really" Nick finished then blew her a kiss

The waitress returned with there orders. Set them down smiled at them and then left again.

"So" Nick asked his sister as his knee grazed Sara's sending what felt like a bolt of electricity through them whilst try to change the subject before she started asking about the rest of Sara's family. " What brings you to Vegas"

"What" replied Jackie "I cant just come to visit my little brother now" Nick gave her that look the one that said I wasn't born yesterday and Jackie returned with well if you weren't born yesterday then you must know why I'm here.

"Well I had to meet a client for a meeting anyway but if you must no I do have something important to tell you" Jackie started with a serious face.

Nick put down his knife and fork as he instantly got worried that something was wrong, "is everything ok"

Yeah yeah everything's fine" Jackie butted in "But you may need to book a week of work" she finished putting her left hand on top of the table in front of Nick.

It took Nick a few seconds to realise what she was on about. It wasn't till he looked down at her hand to see a huge rock on her finger that never used to be there. Nick broke into a huge grin stood up and pulled his sister into an even bigger hug the before. "Congratulations" he said squeezing her tighter. He looked at her and continued "so he finally decided to make an honest woman out of you then"

"He sure did"

They both sat back down "You should have seen mums face when I told her she was so excited and she should have heard what the first thing that came out of her mouth was"

"Go on then surprise me" because when it came to there mother he rarely was.

"Well all we have to do now is find Nick a nice lady and get him hitched and then that will be all my babies married" she smiled whilst eyeing up Sara.

Nick's eyebrows went up. Scratch that he thought I'm surprised.

"What about Sophie" he argued "She's not married"

"Yeah but she's divorced and was therefore married"

"Oh please I would hardly call that a marriage. "It lasted like a month he clarified" he clarified to Sara who had no idea what they were on about"

"When she turned eighteen her and her high school boyfriend thought they were sole mated and decided to elope and got married on Christmas Eve by the 31st of January they realised they weren't and Sophie was screaming for a divorce"

They all laughed. "You should have seen my father face on Christmas morning when they both came strolling down the stairs. I thought he was going to have a heart attack and mom wouldn't stop crying" Nick cringed thinking of the memory that was one Christmas that no one would ever forget. "Everyone assumed that they would leave it a month or two and then announce that she was pregnant.

"Mum was trilled that she wasn't because she was far to young to be a grandmother. Only to be told four months later that she would be by are older sister Therese. Only if you ever meet her call her Tessa only mom or are grandmother are aloud to call her that"

"So that's you, Nick, Sophie and Tessa who's left"

"Laura she's the oldest at the grand old age of 41 but don't tell her that I told you that, then its Tessa, Sophie, me and little Nicky who's almost 30" she finished smiling.

Sara laughed

"And I don't know why your laughing" Nick started whilst looking at Sara your only a few months younger then me it wont be long till you're the big **3 0 **

"Nicky" Jackie scolded whilst slapping he hand playfully "You no you should never reveal a woman's age.

"Yeah Nicky" Sara started "and you call yourself a southern gent tut tut"

Before they carry on teasing Jackie phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket to look at the caller ID and smiled before answering.

"Hey mom"

"Yeah I'm with him now. We're just at a diner grabbing some breakfast"

"Yeah I told him"

"Of course he's happy for me"

"No he's still single" she smiled Nick rolled his eyes and Sara laughed.

"That was Sara she works with Nick

"No"

"Yes"

"I'm sure" she laughed

"Ok I wont, I'll tell him now"

"Love you too. Ok. Bye" she smiled as she hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Tell me what" Nick asked

"Just mom being mom thinking I'd forget to tell you about the engagement party that mom and dad are throwing us"

"When is it"

"The end of the month you will be able to come wont you it wouldn't be the same without my favourite brother"

"I'm your only brother" Nick laughed

"And therefore my favourite" Jackie laughed back

"Of course I'll be there I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Good" Jackie smiled "You as well Sara" she finished turning to look at her

Sara was shocked here was a woman she had known for only half an hour and she was inviting her to her engagement party

"Oh emmmmm I don't think

"Oh come on" Jackie butted in before she could give an excuse I promise to show you all of Nick's baby photo's to blackmail him with if you come"

"Hey" Nick shouted playfully to his sister not that he would really mind if it meant Sara coming with him.

Sara smiled "well if you put it like that how could I possibly refuse"

"Good that settled then I'll send your invite to Nicks once I get back to Texas and have them printed up" Jackie smiled.

Just as they were finishing up with breakfast Nick heard a voice be hind him. "You know when Grissom sent the two of you home I think I think he actually meant for you to go home" and felt a slap go down on his shoulder and squeeze his arm. Unfortunately for Nick it was where he had been shot. He winced and pulled away hoping no one would notice before turning to see who it was.

"Hey sorry man I didn't realise that was your injured arm"

"Don't worry about it War and I would hardly call it an injury. What are you doing here" he asked trying to change the subject" he didn't want his sister worrying and especially telling mom and dad about him being shot.

"Just come to get some food to take back for the rest of the team. Catherine is just ordering now"

Nick and Sara looked past Warrick to the counter to where Catherine was. She waved hello and they smiled back.

"Warrick why don't you sit down and join us whilst you wait"

"Sure" Warrick smiled and sat in the booth next to Jackie

"Warrick you remember my sister Jackie"

"Of course I do. How are you" he smiled

"Im good and yourself"

"Cant complain. Has Nick here being telling you about him being in the wars.

"No" Jackie said looking at Nick "Why what happened"

"It was nothing" Nick said trying to play the situation down before kicking Warrick under the table to shut him up.

"I wouldn't call getting shot nothing" a voice came from behind him as Catherine came to join them. "Move over Nick"

Nick moved over to let Catherine into the booth and all the more closer to Sara. Which neither of them minded one bit

"Shot. Nick. What are they talking about" Jackie asked all concerned

"Oops sorry Nick." Catherine said feeling bad

"It's nothing really. I

"Nothing how can you call being shot nothing. How did this happen" she asked trying not to get upset.

"We were at crime scene and I was processing downstairs when I heard something upstairs and

"And what you decided oh I no I'll go check it out and confront someone with a gun"

"Actually" Sara interrupted feeling bad " He only confronted him because the guy was holding a gun on me. He was trying to protect me" Sara smiled

"Oh" Jackie smiled feeling a bit better about the situation "That's ok then" she smiled back "As long as you weren't doing anything stupid and putting yourself into unnecessary danger.

"When have you ever known me to do anything stupid like that"

"Your forgetting i'm marrying you best friend I no all the stuff you got up to when you were younger" she replied with a smirk.

"Now Nathan wouldn't do that there's a code amongst men the code of silence£

"Your forgetting something though Nicky boy"

"Yeah and what's that"

"I give him sex" Jackie smiled.

Nick scrunched his face up straight away. "Ewe ewe ewe I so don't want to be hearing anything like that you're my sister that's just wrong"

"Your sister is a grown women Nick and sometimes women

"La dela la la not listening" Nick said shoving his fingers in his ears. Everyone laughed. It was always so much fun winding up Nick. As Nick too his fingers out of his ears Warrick stood up "well on that note are food is ready" he leaned over to give Jackie a kiss on the cheek "it was nice seeing you again"

"You too"

Warrick then turned to Nick and Sara "I'll see you to tomorrow"

Catherine stood up as well said he goodbyes and they both left. Nick scooted back over to the other side of the table a little bit.

Just then Jackie phone rang again "Sorry about this guys" she said before answering.

"Jackie stokes. Yeah sure that's not a problem. I'll see you then" she hung up and put her phone in her pocket and stood up "I'm really sort about this guys but I've got to go. My meetings just been changed"

"Don't worry about it" Nick replied before he and Sara stood up too.

"It was great seeing you" he said as he gave her a hug

"You too"

"And ill see you soon" as she stepped out of the hug she went to take her purse out of her bag.

"It's on me" he replied stopping her before she could.

"Thanks" she smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek "and Sara I'll see you in Texas" giving her a hug too saying goodbye and walking out the dinner.

Nick turned to Sara "I'm going to go to the counter and pay unless you want something else"

"No I'm good" she replied "I'm just going to use the bathroom. Wont be a minute"

* * *

this would have been out sooner but id originally wrote it on my phone late at night so it took forever for me 2 copy it. 8 whole pages.

let me know what you all think.


End file.
